


A love worth falling for [ON HOLD]

by Nikkitales



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: And feels, Eventual Romance, Expect some Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I was so sad because there is no Luke route, Not sure were this is going, Slow Build, and relationship, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitales/pseuds/Nikkitales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been down lately. Do you know the best remedy for being sad? Love! Lots of love! And friendship, because what would you do without your best friend? Too bad there was no remedy for clumsiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How everything began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! First thing first, English isn't my first language, so you may find some grammatical mistakes and strange phrases. If that's the case, please let me know. Anyway, go on and get yourself some Luke love.

There were cheers from everywhere in the arcade. The club from Asagao Academy Normal Boots has won against their rival Hidden Block. Thought the Hidden Block members have lost, I could hear them cheer cries of victory for their enemies. And I joined them with great enthusiasm, thought I would have rooted just as much if the other team had won.

I eyed up the new transfer student up at the stage, which has been introduced as the new member of the Normal Boots. She looked delighted and even a bit shy standing besides the others. She seemed even more happy when Pbg, who was more excited than the rest of the crazy bunch of nerds, has hugged her. I could see tears of joy in her eyes. She seems very happy. I smiled and cheered for her. Good for her.

As the event has ended, I've made my way back home, when I noticed the girl and the boy from before and someone else with an Hidden Block jacket, but his back was turned to me, so I couldn't recognize who it was.

I felt bad for eavesdropping, but my first reaction was to hide behind the next corner. Fortunately they were so distracted that they haven't notice me at all. The Hidden Block guy was talking with the pink haired girl, if I remember correctly her name was Hana.

He gave her an envelope, which Pbg, by the look he was giving, didn't approve. Even less when the member of Hidden Block hugged her, but somehow his posture seemed sad.Just like that, the Hidden Block guy with the black cap went away. Now that I can see his face, I recognized him. It's Luke Sizemore.

As panicked as I was, I tried to hide myself a bit further behind the corner, as he passed by. I held my breath. As the sound of his steps vanished I knew it the air is clear. Wait what was I doing! I feel like some creep. I should go before I get in trouble -but then I heard the love confession of Pbg. It was in a blur but really adorable. Then there was a silence which the poor boy took as rejection and was suddenly sprinting away. Hana ran after him, screaming at him to stop. 

I looked behind the corner. They're both gone. I looked in the direction were they presumably have ran off to. It looks like I just witness a love triangle. I sighed as I looked up at the blue sky. Well it's not in my place to interfere. I just hope everything goes well for them.


	2. When gravity fails you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first encounter with Luke will change your view of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm really happy that this story managed to gain so many readers in such little time. Thank you guys! Now I'm really motivated to continue this story. And like last time tell me if you find any mistakes. I'll be really thankful for any kind of criticism, as long I can learn something out of it. Now you can carry on with the story.

The next day I was sitting at lunch with my friends. They swooned over the cute boys in our school and gossiped about the newest happenings here at Asagao Academy.

Apparently Hana and Pbg are now a couple. One of our group is gushing about it, mumbling something about her otp has finally become canon. I couldn't help but giving her an amused glance. Though I was happy for them, as I watched the two interact at the table reserved only for the Normal Boots members.

Catherine, my roommate, gave me a smirk. "You have always been a sucker for romance, haven't you?" I couldn't help but laugh miserably at her assumption, because she hit the bulls eye. 

She shook her short curly golden locks. "Why don't you try to talk with one of the boys? You could need a little happiness in your life, you know. You've been down lately." I winced at her brutal honesty. As sweet and supporting Catherine is, I'm still not accustomed to people being so honest. I have always been a sensitive person. I'm somewhat happy that the others aren' t paying attention to us.

I looked away from the couple and directed my eyes to my folded hands. Catherine's waiting for my answer. One of her trades which I find very appealing; her patience when it comes to social interactions. My eyes met her soft honey colored ones. "Well, a lot of things have happened lately."

It's true. School projects, people asking for help, which I could never turn down, exams right around the corner, it's a bit too much for an avarage girl with a simple background. She sensed my distress and send me a encouraging smile. "Don't worry about it too much. If I were you I should enjoy your time as a student as long you can." And with those wise words, she made her way to her singing lesson. Thanks Cathrine.

With this new hope growing in my heart I took my tray and walked to the waste bin, when suddenly my world turned upside down. Literally. I was falling when two long arms wrapped around my waist. They were trying to prevent me from crashing into the ground. Emphazise on 'trying'. 

Before I knew what's going on, I was on my back with someone hovering over me. I felt the presence of two hands beside my head. My hands are gripping the front of some kind of jacket. I discovered it was a male. Something was pressed against my  forehead.

I opened my eyes. Two pale blue eyes stared back at me. He seems to be in shock for a moment until his expression changed to something dazed. The people around us stopped talking and stared at us, but we didn't notice the audience. It was like we slipped into our own world. That black and yellow jacket that I was grasping, those pretty blue eyes and a long nose... Of course! It's Luke from the Hidden Block club.

As I was recovering from my shock I coudn't stop next words from leaving my mouth: "I never saw someone  falling for me so easily." I said it in a quiet voice, it sounded almost like a whisper. My eyes widened, when I realised what I have said. My hands were slammed against my mouth.

Luke, who still hasn't moved from his place, looked astonished- and was that a small blush forming on his cheeks? I really have my ways in meeting new people, don't I? After realizing what has happened, Luke raised up to stand on his feet.

An outstretched hand was waiting in front of my face. I took his hand hesitantly and was brought on my feet in one fell swoop. The students in the cafeteria turned their head and went back to their conversation.

I looked at his cap. So that was the thing, which hit my forehead. I unintentional started touching the spot on my forehead. "That was quite the fall you took there." Luke  joked to ease the tension in the air. I laughed if not a bit embarrassed. "I'm usually not this clumsy."

He appeared concerned as he watched me touching my forehead. "Are you allright?" Wasn't that sweet of him. "Yeah, I might be small, but I'm sturdier than I look." To underline my statement I took my hand away from my forehead and shoot him a small grin.

Now it was his turn to laugh. My grin widened, but in the next moment he's studying my face carefully. "Weird, you seem somehow familiar. Have we met before?"

Well, I was at the gaming tournament yesterday, but we didn't exactly 'meet'. Did he actually see my hiding spot? I hope it's not the latter or this is going to be really awkward. "Yesterday I went to see the gaming tournament between the Hidden Block club and the Normal Boots club."

There wasn't a flash of realization in his eyes, but it suffice to him as an explanation. "Then that must be it. By the way the name's Luke." He gave me a wave and a carefree smile. I have a feeling it's easy to get along with this guy. He makes me feel so at ease that I didn't hesitate giving him my name.

Something seemed to click in his brain, but then the warning bell rang. I tried not to look too disappointed, when I bade him my farewell. He's contemplating something as he chewed on his bottom lip. "I assume you like video games, if that's the case why don't you come over to the Hidden Block clubroom after school. Who knows we might take a new member?" His face looked calm, but I could sense mischief dancing in his eyes. 

He walked to the double door and turned around to look at me with his hands in his pockets. "It was nice to meet you too. I hope to bump into you again, perhaps the next time not as hard." He sent me one last smile and was out of the cafeteria. I waved back at him with a big smile plastered on my face. 

Who knew that such a misfortuned accident would lead me to a new friend. Then I noticed that I was the only one in the cafeteria. Oh right, class is about to start! I have to hurry! As I ran to my classroom one thought kept cruising my mind. His eyes have the nicest shade of the blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you guys. I'm not sure, how frequently I can uptade the story. I aim to uptade it once a week. I'll see you all next week my lovely readers!


	3. Keep rushing...!

Luckily I reached the classroom on time and slipped into my seat as the teacher entered the room. Beside me Catherine eyed me up, but didn't say anything. 

Break came and Catherine bombed me with questions. I gave a nervous chuckle while scratching behind my head. "You see, I'm late because I fell down and this person, Luke, tried to help me, but in the end we both fell. Afterwards we introduced ourselves to eachother and then he invited me to the Hidden Block clubroom." 

She appeared to be concerned. That's so Catherine-like to be worried about others. Really, sometimes she reminds me of a mother. "Don't worry! I'm okay. No harm done." I exclaimed and gave her a big smile. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay I believe you, but try to be more aware of your surroundings. Sometimes you can easily drift away from reality." And again I winced. Oh well! I can't deny that. 

Before I could say anything else she changed the subject. "So, are you going?" To the Hidden Block clubroom? "Well, he did invite me and I wouldn't want to be rude." Again she sighed. "You know it wouldn't kill you to say no once in a while, but I did say you should enjoy your time." She shrugged her shoulders. "But going there just for playing video games isn't the only reason, or am I wrong?" 

To everyone else she would looked  innocent, I however saw right through her. She was teasing me. I let my gaze wander around the room, trying not to meet her eyes as I tried to hide my embarrassment. She chuckled softly. "Now, now. Don't let me stop you from having fun, but be warned. The Hidden Block is infamous for the pranks and sabotages around the school!" "Come on Cathy! How bad can they be, if one tried to help me." Her face fell into a frown.  I laughed at her, but gave her a nod nonless.  "Ok, ok! I promise I'll take care of myself." 

By her facial expression I could tell that she still was worried. "I believe you, but call me if something happens. I'll be there as quickly as I can." Her hands are holding mine in a tight grip. "I'll do whatever makes you happy Cath." She definitely reminds me of a mother. I might just call her that one of this days. 

As class ended I was left alone. Catherine said something about a music project that needs to be finished and wished me good luck. I was walking alone along the hallway. There were so many people as I was trying to get to my locker. Just three tiny steps! Almost there-when for the second time in this day I bumped into another person. Fortunately, this time I didn't fall, but the same thing couldn't be said about the girl in front of me. The books and papers in my arms fell onto the ground with the things the girl was holding. 

We apologized simultaneously as we picked up our stuff. We looked at eachother for the first time. How couldn't I see that pink tuft before. I lend her my hand, so she could get up. She gave me a grateful  smile. "Ah! Sorry about that. Today I'm a bit clumsier than usual." I started to laugh my embarrassment off. It has become an habit of mine. "No, please don't apologize. It's my fault." She seemed flustered due to my response. I laughed again, but this time out of sheer amusement and she started to laugh with me though much softer than me.

"I guess we're both at fault." I was quick to respond and she nodded with a small smile on her lips. She appeared to be more confident since the beginning of the year. I introduced myself with my usual grin, which in return made her smile grow. How cute. "I'm Hana Mizuno. It's nice to meet you." Suddenly she looked stressed as she looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for the meeting!" She was mumbling, lost in her own world. Her gaze was spacy as her eyes met mine. "Sorry! I have to go to my club meeting!" 

And she was gone like the wind. "No...problem." She may have not heard my response. I giggled. I hope to talk to her again. She made want to protect her. Does Cathy feel that way about me?  
After putting my things in my locker, I stood there in the hallway thinking to myself. 

Where was the Hidden Block clubroom? Was it in this wing or the other? I searched for someone who could tell me where it was. My eyes landet on a green jacket that a tall guy was wearing. He seems familiar. As he walked past me, he recognised him.

"Excuse me! You're part of the Normal Boots club, right?" He stared down at me, almost surprised by my intrusion. He shaked his head  in confirmation. Feeling reliefed, I released a sigh. "Good! Well, my name is (Y/N). I'm looking for the Hidden Block club room. Do you know where it is?" My eyes practically pleaded at him. He smiled at me."Nice to meet ya, the name's Austin, but many call me Pbg. The Hidden Block club room is just around the corner, the first door on your left." His finger was pointed at the direction of the room. "Thanks!" 

And like that I was gone in a flash. Behind me PBG was still talking, saying it was no problem, but in my hurry I didn't catch it.


End file.
